


Mark

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a relationship with Captain America is like walking a tightrope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Mark/标记](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236546) by [soul200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200)



Having a relationship with Captain America was like walking a tightrope. On the one side there was the media circus, scandal and probably death threats, on the other side there was a decision he didn’t want to take yet. A quick flirty glance, a brush of their  hands together, Tony saw it as a challenge to tread the line to see the limit of him, of Steve and of them.  It was exciting but sometimes frustrating nonetheless.

  
Today, everything went wrong. The medication didn't stay down and he needed to spend the whole morning worshiping the porcelain god. Then he had to attend tedious meetings. In the middle of one of them he could feel the black dog ready to creep up.  He was an old hand at this though, and relied on his reflex to carry it through. He just felt tired. Really tired. Tired enough that he knew that he wasn’t on his game any more. Nothing seemed to interest him, even the wine in his glass. He had Happy drive him home so he could die in a quiet place. When he returned home, he sank to the sofa and didn't want to leave. He had Happy pour a glass of wine for him though.

  
And it was at that time Steve came in. Steve took a look at him and said, "Are you all right?"

  
If even Steve noticed, then he must look bad. He lazily sipped from his glass, saying nothing.

  
There was nothing Steve could do anyway. 

Steve had his stern face on. It was clear to Tony that Steve didn’t want to let go. Steve’s tenacity could be endearing sometimes, but Tony didn’t quite want to deal with it now. Tony tried to exert more effort than he should to make a joke, anything to diffuse the concern, but he couldn’t come up with a good line. Not good, Tony Stark, he thought. Finally he gave up and said, "Well the alcohol today didn't do its thing," It was the most he would admit.

Steve frowned. He stared at Tony with concern and then asked, "Why? Did something happen?" He sat beside Tony and awkwardly patted Tony's shoulder. “You can tell me, you know.”

 

"Well, talking’ll be too much a waste of time" Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and managed a a flirty glance. "Now that we're free and alone,..." He bit  Steve's finger lightly, feeling Steve shake. Steve's sensitive skin and his high pain tolerance were a wonderful combination.  

 

Steve stared at Tony. “Don’t try to distract me.”

 

Steve was too serious, in Tony’s opinion. He released Steve’s fingers, leaned to Steve’s ear, looked for the sweet spot just right there, sucked on it and then bit it. Steve shivered, his Adam's apple’s moving up and down, and he grabbed Tony tight in his arms 

  
"Let’s go to your bedroom first," Steve said, his voice deepened.

  
Tony released his ear, smiled and teased Steve. "Make me."

  
Steve frowned, and before Tony knew what 'd happened he was in mid-air. Steve carried him up the stairs as if he were a feather, or a new bride across a threshold. He laughed at the comparison and Steve frowned at him, only making him laugh louder.

  
Steve kicked open Tony's bedroom  door;  he threw Tony lightly to the bed, locked the door, removed his own clothes with a military efficiency that Tony admired, climbed onto the bed with Tony. He kissed Tony hard, like an attack, and Tony returned with embracing back. They rolled over the bed, and only separated when they needed air. Steve peeling Tony's shirt. Tony helped Steve with the buttons and reached for Steve's pants, and soon they were both naked

  
Steve was mouthing near the root of Tony's neck, and Tony moaned to encourage him. Next day he would have a bruise, but it was a great thing to have. He sighed in regret when Steve's mouth moved away to other places. Tony nibbled on Steve's neck, feeling Steve's shake, and then down to suck Steve's nipples ------ Tony's were as sensitive as other skin, but Steve 's were lovingly sensitive. Steve made a very sexy sound and leaned toward him. Tony rolled his tongue around one of the nipples, withdrew, appreciating how it grew hard and darker because of him, then worked on another. He bit it very gently, and making Steve made a very unheroic sound. Tony moved to nibbled, bit and generally attacked part of Steve's skin, feeling the texture and the slightly salty taste ------ he had already developed a scientific approach to experimenting with levels of force on different places. Steve clearly enjoyed it a lot, judging from how he squirmed and moaned under him. Tony felt proud for reducing a super soldier to be so sex-addled , making him wear a wolfish smile. He raised his upper body and enjoyed the scattered nice reddish bruise on Steve's body. Tony felt a sense of spiked heat to his body at it. He reached for Steve and satisfied to find that Steve was as hard as him. He reached for a drawer to get the lubricant, rubbed it all over their cocks, aligned them and rubbed over each other. Finally Steve came, and drove Tony over the edge.  


Tony lied on his side and looked at  the handiwork he left on Steve's body. They would soon disappear ------- Steve healed fast ------- but here and now Steve wore Tony's marks on him. And Steve didn't resist.

 

Having a relationship with Captain America might be sometimes frustrating, but it was worth it for now, Tony thought, before he fell into sleep.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mark/标记](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236546) by [soul200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200)




End file.
